


Five Times Stiles Stilinski Wrecked the Audit Sample and One Time He Wrecked Derek Hale

by knw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Getting Together, M/M, POV Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knw/pseuds/knw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's the team leader for an audit when he gets Stiles assigned to his staff for two weeks. What could go wrong?</p><p>A.k.a. The audit AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Stiles Stilinski Wrecked the Audit Sample and One Time He Wrecked Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to Scribs for beta duty on this, she really saved it!

Derek had known before he'd ever met Stiles Stilinski that he was going to be trouble for the audit.

It was Derek's first time team leading on an external audit, and the company was owned by another company listed on the New York Stock Exchange. It meant they had to absolutely nail their work, documenting their testing of the accounts really clearly. They needed to be perfect. And Derek had Stiles on his staff. Stiles who worked in public sector audit, so he wasn't even as experienced at external audit as most of his peers. Stiles who'd allegedly already admitted to Danny that he was nervous. Stiles who was bound to be as bad as the first year on staff, Liam.

What kind of a name was Stiles, anyway?

And then Stiles had turned up with a wide smile as he came into their cramped little audit room at the client site, bulging rucksack slung over his shoulder. Derek had experienced a moment of hope. He remembered Danny saying that Stiles came nearly top in their class, and that Stiles had made the effort to get his special compliance training done before coming out. He was all set up, too, with copies of files and research on the client company. Stiles was prepared, and that was a mark in his favour.

"You'll be covering payables and expenses, Stiles," Danny was explaining, because Danny was an ambitious little bastard and had been at Derek to let him do the briefing and get the experience. "The payables testing will take the longest, so start there. The client contact won't be in until Wednesday though, so just use the listings they've already sent through and make sure you have samples picked and ready for them, okay? They should've sent lists for both how much they owe each supplier, and the invoices making up those balances."

"Try to target your testing wherever possible," Derek put in, glancing up from his laptop. Stiles had very distracting eyes; Derek wasn't sure he'd seen that shade before.

"Even if haphazard would be more efficient?" Stiles asked.

"Matter of opinion," Derek replied. "It's a lot easier for Lydia to get the client to change the accounts if we target. But obviously we don't target if it means hundreds."

"Sure, makes sense." Stiles nodded, flashing Derek a grin which absolutely did not have any sort of effect on him whatsoever. "Lydia's the partner, right? I heard Erica Reyes was manager - we going to see her at all?"

"She's got time in her diary to be here on Thursday, but she's also managing another audit down the road and their reporting deadline's next Monday," Danny explained. "Given how that audit normally goes, don't hold your breath on her making it here. Kira Yukimura's the Senior Manager and yeah, Lydia Martin's our partner. Charlie's Angels style dream team."

Derek rolled his eyes at Danny before turning back to Stiles. "Look, supplier statements are your best place to start - pick your sample of suppliers and ask for the statements they've sent. If we're lucky, they'll have something, otherwise you go back to invoices."

"Got it, dude." Stiles was grinning again. It was doing things.

"Don't call me dude," Derek told him firmly.

Danny snickered.

It was then that the first year arrived - Liam - and Derek had to focus on coaching him through his work. He really should have known better than to leave Stiles to his own devices, but he couldn't be everywhere at once. Stiles was in his second year, like Danny. They hadn't done all their exams, but they were meant to be capable of working independently. 

* * *

The first week passed peacefully and Derek began to think he'd been unfair. Stiles had made decent progress with his work and Derek had even seen him logged in on the corporate messenger system in the evenings doing extra.

By contrast, Derek was pretty sure he'd made little progress himself. Stiles was sat right next to him in the audit room - it was actually the office of a senior manager who was abroad this week - and it was a squeeze, so Stiles kept brushing past him when he went to come in or get out. He had, Derek had noticed, very long, elegant fingers, and this Cupid’s bow mouth that was always wrapped around a pen or something...

Derek had just caught himself staring again when everything went wrong for the first time.

"So," said Stiles, removing his pen from his mouth. "Lisa's working on getting more information for me, but they have these two invoices for catering in December and haven't been provided for anywhere."

"How much for?" Derek asked.

"Four thousand?" Stiles replied, clicking away with his mouse (he always used a mouse) and tapping on his keyboard. "The invoice was for eleven thousand, but they advance pay seven and it's the balancing figure - variable costs - that there's no provision for. I just would've expected they'd have provided something, you know, since they know they had some costs? Lisa said it's not there because the invoice arrived after they shut the ledger down. It's wrong, right?"

"Sounds like it," Derek agreed, shifting around closer to look at Stiles' screen. Their knees bumped and Derek swallowed as Stiles shot a look at him that he couldn't read. "Did you target this? Because we still won't need to propose an adjustment if it's that small."

"Ah, no," Stiles said meekly. "I targeted five and half million based on the top five suppliers, but the rest was made up of tiny balances below the thirty thousand you mentioned, so I did a haphazard sample. The four thousand is part of that."

"...Okay." Derek felt a headache coming on just thinking about the arguments this could cause with the client. "What's the total of the suppliers you tested using the haphazard approach?"

"One hundred thousand?" Stiles offers, chewing his lower lip.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment. This wasn't going to end well. "Okay, put it in the results page and let's see if it creates a high enough projected adjustment."

Stiles did, typing away and hesitating before hitting enter. When he did, the screen lit up pretty red demanding further work be done.

"Fuck."

"What's happened?" Danny asked, looking up from his work.

"Stiles wrecked the sample," Derek sighed, reaching out for the laptop. "Here, let me."

“He wrecked the sample?” Liam asked, confused.

“It just means he managed to pick something with an error by the client that means extra work,” Danny explained.

Stiles relinquished the keyboard readily to Derek, but he didn't move back. It meant they were pressed quite close, which was definitely distracting.

Derek huffed under his breath and scanned the guidance. "Okay, we're not rejecting the sample so we'll extend testing. Pick another however many to take you up to twenty five."

"Okay, but you know the same could happen again?" Stiles said, frowning. "And it'll take ages if the balances have lots of invoices making them up."

"Use the original listing to find suppliers with only one or two invoices," Derek advised, shrugging. "Erica won't care if we find more, but she's a stickler for doing the work right."

Stiles nodded. "Okay, right. I'll get them picked and go back to Lisa."

"So what's it saying?" Danny asked. "It definitely wrecked the sample?"

Liam had stopped working and was looking over as well. He was very quiet and earnest, just taking everything in.

There was a faint flush on Stiles' cheeks. "It's projecting a hundred and seventy thousand adjustment."

"From only four thousand?" Liam asked, eyes widening.

"That's how haphazard sampling works," Derek told him. "It's not Stiles' fault, it’s the methodology."

Stiles shot him a quick, grateful look.

Derek replied with a nod. It was only one. Hopefully it'd go away if the extended testing was okay.

It took another ten minutes before Derek managed to fully avert his attention from the flush in Stiles' cheeks. There was only another week before Stiles would be off the job again. It would be fine. 

* * *

Twice was only a coincidence, right? That's what Derek told himself when Stiles came back in from discussions with Lisa and her boss Jeff, a worrying tale on his lips.

It was mid-morning on Monday and Stiles had been in Derek's thoughts too many times already that weekend. It left him predisposed to be irritable.

"So Jeff’s just been telling me interesting things about what they’ve been up to,” said Stiles, and launched into a rather convoluted story with a bunch of acronyms that were even new to Derek. It didn’t sound good at all.

Derek just looked at him. He'd known Stiles was trouble. "They did what?"

"They varied their contracts to ensure they didn't ‘overstate’ inventory on the balance sheet," Stiles summarised.

"Can they do that?" Danny asked; he'd tuned into Stiles' words as soon as Stiles started speaking. So had Liam, though he was quiet.

"I think this is going to be a Lydia question," Derek said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was ignoring that Stiles was looking a bit flush and now Derek’s traitorous brain was conjuring images of Stiles in other situations. He coughed, trying to focus. "Substance over form and all that. How much are we talking?"

"I'm not sure yet," Stiles replied. "Three shipments, they said. One's seven hundred thousand, but most are normally only three hundred - that's in original currency though. It's probably going to be over a million in the end anyway."

"Are those the deferred shipments or the changed terms?" Derek asked, trying to picture the size of the problem. "If they deferred the shipment then that's fine, it's normal contract terms."

"The three are all changed contract terms. Only two are in my sample, but I asked for all the information anyway," Stiles skirted the table, brushing against Derek as he slid into his seat. "It's target testing this time."

"Yeah, but it's also big," Derek grumbled, not sure if he was more irritated at how warm Stiles' proximity made him or that this could be an error they'd need to make the client correct. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds off," Stiles admitted after a moment of serious consideration, looking at Derek with an intensity that made him a bit uncomfortable. Stiles took Derek's silence as invitation to elaborate: "They have standard contract terms around recognition of ownership for a reason, right? It doesn't seem right to vary three with suppliers that don't normally have that. What do they gain from it anyway?"

"They're assessed based on working capital," Derek replied, then caught Liam's confused face. "It's cash tied up in the business - the bigger inventory is, the less cash they have because they're waiting for the inventory to sell and customers to give them the cash value."

Liam nodded as Stiles opened up his laptop lid beside Derek and logged back in. He still looked a bit flushed; it was the normal look for an auditor. Somewhere between being pleased they'd actually found something - like it proved there was a point to doing the job - and embarrassed because it was extra work.

"Good spot," Derek told him gruffly, even though it was a headache. "Just try not to find any more, okay?"

Stiles nodded, flashing him a quick grin. "Only four more days until you get rid of me!”

“I guess you can't do too much in that amount of time," Derek agreed, because he lived in hope: Four days. There wasn't too much that could go wrong in four days.

Except now Stiles looked horrified, shaking his head slowly. “No, dude, you did not just say that! Now it’ll be terrible!”

And it was. 

* * *

"So," said Stiles, and Derek was coming to dread that tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"Prepayments," said Stiles, unwrapping a miniature Reese's peanut buttercup from the treat bag.

"Yes?" Derek was gritting his teeth a little.

"Balance is only a million. Target testing like last year, but I need to test six to get it down to less than six hundred untested," Stiles elaborated. "I'm using the local government business rates that I already have the invoice for, and I've asked Joshua for the other five."

"Want to speed it up?" Derek suggested as Stiles popped the sweet in his mouth. He absolutely was not staring at Stiles' blissful expression and he absolutely had not bought the extra treats because of it. Nope.

"Okay, so their payable and their prepayment are both wrong," Stiles explained after he swallowed. "But they're wrong by different amounts. Not sure how they did that. Well, I kind of know because the rates changed during the year, but these figures don't make sense. They're below thirty thousand, so we wouldn't ask for an adjustment, but I don't understand it."

"Give them here," Derek told him, holding out a hand for the invoice as he loaded up an excel page. "Probably ten payments."

"Nope," Stiles replied, tapping the paper. His leg was pressing against Derek's under the table. "Twelve equal payments."

"Hm." Derek started typing, looking at the cash paid versus the service provision as Stiles rambled on.

"Oh, and Joshua says there's an eighty grand misstatement on one I picked, but I haven't actually seen the detail yet. He's talking to his boss about it to work out which year they'll adjust in, but he reckons it's a mistake years ago." Stiles shifted, leg rubbing against Derek's. "He's happy to talk to you about it if you need. He's going to go over the numbers and make sure."

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Didn't I tell you to stop picking invoices with issues?"

Stiles flushed. "I'm not doing it on purpose. Business rates are supposed to be straightforward and I didn't know what the other one was."

"When are you finishing again?" Derek asked, rhetoric.

"Yeah, Stiles," Danny laughed. "Go back to public sector and stop creating issues for us."

There was a slightly awkward silence, which attested that Stiles might have been a bit hurt. Derek hadn't meant for that and didn't know what to do about it.

And then Stiles spoke again: "...so you don't want to know about the mistake with the annual maintenance charge?"

Derek was pretty close to banging his head against the keyboard. He certainly no longer felt guilty. 

* * *

"Unrecorded liabilities," said Stiles.

Derek exchanged a glance with Danny. Even Liam looked amused.

"If you've broken another sample, I don't want to know," Derek told him, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't think he was imagining that Stiles paused to watch the motion.

"Well, you see, I don't know if I did, yet," Stiles told him, and he was edging around the table, brushing against Derek again. He seemed to be pressing against Derek even more than he needed to in the space available. Stiles was a bit apologetic as he added, "It's haphazard though."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "I definitely banned you from breaking any haphazard testing."

"Dude," Stiles actually pouted. "You also told me I wasn't allowed to leave more than six hundred thousand untested because of compliance standards. And that I shouldn't target hundreds of invoices just to achieve that. You gotta pick. I'd already hit everything above thirty thousand and that was sixty one invoices."

Danny snorted. "We've done two hundred and ten for revenue."

Stiles gaped. It probably wasn't very attractive, except that Derek wanted to put something in the gaping mouth. He pinched his inner thigh under the table, telling himself to pull it together even as Stiles pushed his leg up against Derek's again. He cut Derek a look when he did it, too.

Derek coughed, avoiding Danny's gaze as he told Stiles, "Tell me what you've done now."

Stiles looked wounded. He was increasingly coming out of his shell as his time on the job went on. He clutched a hand to his heart. "It wasn't me - it was the client! Jeff, to be exact. Anyway. I have this energy bill here, right, and they got it after year end but it's for December. They should therefore have accrued the cost, right? Right. So Jeff shows me the journal for accruals and they accrued sixteen thousand. Now the invoice is fourteen thousand and something before sales tax but seventeen thousand something after. Either way is a misstatement, but which way? Payables were all with tax, right?"

Derek debated the merits of banging his head against the wall. He seemed to need to bang his head on things a lot since Stiles joined them. Hell, there was one particular person he wanted to bang in general.

"But this is accruals, right?" Danny asked. "With an accrual, you don't have the obligation to pay."

"I'm pretty sure you have an obligation to pay your energy bill," Derek said dryly, but he did appreciated Danny's effort.

"Well not if you vacated the premises," Danny pointed out.

Stiles nodded. "Same with business rates."

"You wouldn't sell immediately, you'd have some obligation," Derek argued, shifting in his seat and pressing into Stiles. "I think it's an Erica question."

"I think we're thinking about it the wrong way." Danny pondered. "Sales tax is all to do with the tax point, right? If they haven't had the invoice, no tax point. Accrual must be without."

Stiles nodded slowly. (He hadn't moved away from Derek, either.) "Okay. I'll document without, but if Erica decides it's with tax, just be warned it'll break the haphazard sample. Someone'll have to test at least ten more invoices."

"I think it definitely sounds like it should be without," Danny declared cheerfully.

Derek sighed, side eyeing Stiles. "No more. You're one hundred per cent banned."

Stiles bit his lip, clearly trying not to laugh as he nodded seriously. 

* * *

They'd made it to Friday lunchtime of the second week. Liam was on study leave and it was Stiles' last day on the job. Derek should have known it was too soon to breathe a sigh of relief.

Stiles had been out talking to Joshua for about half an hour when he came back with his laptop in hand and the look on his face that Derek had come to associate with some manner of problem.

Derek lifted his hand, pointing one finger at Stiles. "I said banned."

"It's not a problem!" Stiles squeaked.

Derek still regarded him distrustfully. "What is it?"

"It's the foreign exchange revaluation at period end," Stiles replied. "I went over it again with Joshua and I get it now. There should be two hundred thousand variance, but they've got forward contracts at fixed rates in both currencies for the first three months this year so they're offsetting against that. It's basically hedging right? Except I haven't covered hedging yet - it's in my next exam."

"Shit." Derek wanted to kill Stiles a little bit, except it was obviously better to find out and look at this stuff sooner. He glanced over at Danny. "There's set criteria for hedging isn't there - which IFRS is it?"

Danny looked blandly back at him. "It's not IFRS anything, they're working to GAAP."

Derek actually flushed. That was awkward. He totally knew which accounting standards the client was meant to be working to really. He didn't meet Stiles' eye as the man grazed past him this time. "So it's a two hundred thousand variance if the criteria doesn't apply?"

"Could be," Stiles admitted, apologetic. "I'm not really in a position to judge, so maybe ask Erica? Just thought it was worth flagging."

"You were right to, that's fine," Derek said, sighing. "I'm sure we didn't have these issues last year."

Stiles shrugged one shoulder, shifting so he pressed against Derek's side. "At least it's not a sample this time?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "You were only testing one thing."

Stiles shrugged again, a smile curving his lips. "I'll be gone after today. Last time, I swear."

Derek snorted, but a hint of a smile was surfacing.

Danny groaned. "Oh my god, will you two just get a room?"

Derek's face felt warm and he shot Danny a glare, telling Stiles roughly. "Please don't find anything else before you leave."

"No promises," Stiles replied, bumping against him cheekily. "But I'll try, for you."

Derek studiously ignored Danny's retching sounds in the background. 

* * *

Even though it was a Friday, that evening still found them toiling away after the client staff had left. Only the cleaners remained in the building, and even they had been giving the auditors pointed looks.

Eventually Danny had called it a night, leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Stiles was determined to finish just one more piece of work apparently, and Derek kept watching him, enjoying the studious expression on his face. Derek was not expecting Stiles to call him on it.

"I'm sure there are more productive things you could be doing than watching me," Stiles said.

Derek blinked, "I wasn't--"

Stiles looked at him. "You have been all week."

Derek really didn't know what to say to that, but he was very aware it might be interpreted as harassment. "I'm sorr--"

"Don't you dare," Stiles cut in, twisting so his leg - already pressed to Derek's again - pressed more firmly. "You think I'd have been this close all week if I wanted you to stop? I've been waiting for you to make a move."

"I'm in a position of seniority to you," Derek said, a bit helpless.

"Not anymore," Stiles pointed out. "I just finished. I'm off your job."

"I still have to give you feedback," Derek was well aware his arguments were getting weaker, even if it was a very valid one.

"And Erica will have to sign off on what you say." Stiles was regarding him seriously. "I'd really love to go back to your place and suck you off. I'd love it even more if you'd let me fuck you after, but I know some guys don't dig that. It's really up to you, dude."

Derek's mind went blank. That was, he would claim later, the primary reason for him to say what he did: "I have a spare parking spot."

Stiles' grin was huge. "Guess you better give me the address then." 

* * *

Forty five minutes later found Derek in his apartment, having sped on ahead in order to make sure he didn't need to tidy up. He was expecting Stiles to ring the bell any moment and then, well, apparently there'd be a lot of sex.

Derek was still trying to pinpoint the moment he lost control of the situation when the buzzer went. He was letting Stiles Stilinski into his apartment block in order to have sex. What was he even going to say when he answered the door?

As it turned out, speaking really wasn't necessary. He opened the door to Stiles, only to have Stiles seize fistfuls of his shirt as he pulled Derek into a kiss whilst simultaneously backing him into the apartment. If Derek had been capable of thought, he'd have felt obliged to give Stiles credit for going from standing in the doorway to pinning Derek against a closed front door in less than two minutes. As it was, Stiles' mouth was already on its way to melting his brain.

"Hi," Derek rasped when Stiles let up the kiss. He felt a bit ravaged and they hadn't even started. Not really.

"Hey," Stiles replied with a grin, sinking to his knees. Just like that. As though this was a perfectly normal reaction to being in Derek's presence. Derek felt like he was caught in a dream.

Stiles must have spotted something in his expression, because he paused with his hands on the fastenings of Derek's pants. "This okay?"

Derek laugh was a bit strangled. He loosened his tie, half wishing he'd changed already. "You think I'm going to say no?"

"Better to check," Stiles told him with a wink, popping the button through its hole and drawing down Derek's zipper.

Derek helped as Stiles shoved both his pants and boxer-briefs down, not really believing what he was seeing: Stiles wrapped a hand around his already hard cock and stroked gently, pushing Derek’s shirt up with his free hand as he leaned in to nuzzle at his balls.

"You do this a lot?" Derek bit out, fumbling to get rid of his tie and shirt entirely since they were in the way. He needed some sort of logical reference for the whole thing. Sure, he got a lot of admiring looks but no one had been this forward. It was only belatedly that he realised it might be a bit insulting to have asked.

"Nope," Stiles replied with a grin, utterly unoffended. "You mean no one's tried this before? I'm pretty sure I'd have been crawling under the desk if Danny hadn't been in the room all week. I mean, Christ, look at you."

Derek swallowed roughly, watching as Stiles pulled a condom from his pocket. The mental image Stiles' words had conjured was pretty compelling. He could just picture Stiles' clumsy efforts to get under that low table, banging his head until he finally got to his goal and... euphoria. Derek would be there trying to pretend like-- "That office has a glass wall."

"I'm not too sure I'd have cared," Stiles replied. He was rolling the condom onto Derek's dick, gaze dropping to it admiringly. "You have a fucking gorgeous cock."

Derek's eyebrows climbed. "Seen that many?" And again, he winced belatedly. He needed to just stop talking right now.

"I guess you could call me quite the porn connoisseur," Stiles agreed, laughing. "You'd make an amazing porn star, man. I'd be broke watching that shit."

Derek could feel his face heat. Who even said shit like that? Well, Stiles Stilinski apparently. He parted his lips, completely at a loss as to how to respond, and then Stiles' amazing mouth was on his dick and his words escaped him entirely.

Stiles winked up at him, a smug little look as though he knew exactly what he was doing to Derek. And he definitely had talent, slowly sinking down Derek's length as he swallowed around him. The icing on the cake was this blissed out expression on Stiles' face, like he was loving it as much as Derek was, and Derek was definitely loving it.

Stiles' mouth was all warm, wet heat, and he was taking Derek so deep he couldn't even think clearly. Stiles kept swallowing, too, tightening his throat in this way that was fucking perfect.

"Shit," Derek breathed, winding his fingers into Stiles' hair but doing his best not to pull or anything. He just wanted to fuck Stiles' mouth really, his breathing shuddering as Stiles' clever fingers stroked his balls and then behind. "Oh, god."

Stiles' pulled off with a filthy pop, licking his lips. His eyes were positively gleaming. "Stiles is fine," he teased, and Derek groaned. "Ha, yeah, that was kinda bad. Just. Feel free to pull my hair and stuff dude, I like that. It okay if I finger you? I really wanna fuck you, if you're up for that?"

Derek was a bit dazed by the talking, but he found himself nodding. He wanted that. He wanted all of that.

Stiles' grin was huge as he held up a little packet of lube. He leaned in to mouth at Derek's balls as he tore it open, and Derek watched him transfixed. The man was gorgeous, on his knees, still in his freaking suit and tie as he slicked up his fingers for Derek.

Derek tightened his grip in Stiles' hair as Stiles finally returned to his cock, mouthing along the underside to suckle at the head, tongue playing with his foreskin.

"You're gonna kill me," Derek breathed.

"La petite mort," Stiles joked, breath hot against the head of Derek's cock. "Though this isn't so little."

Derek snorted, widening his legs as Stiles brushed his fingers along the sensitive skin behind his balls, blindly seeking his hole. Stiles tapped his finger tip against Derek's entrance, each little brush sending a shudder through him. He shifted again, widening his legs as far as his suit pants allowed. Stiles took the invitation, pressing his finger inside as he covered the tip of Derek's cock with his mouth again.

"So dead," Derek breathed, head thudding back against the door as Stiles chuckled around him. The vibrations were doing a number on him, and Stiles' fingers working into his ass were a delicious ache he'd missed. It wasn't long before he was winding his fingers into Stiles' hair more firmly and starting to rock his hips.

Stiles took the little rocks beautifully, his hot mouth and tongue working Derek as he curled his fingers inside him. Derek's breathing was fast coming shorter, the tight feeling in his balls building as Stiles urged him on.

And then he was cresting, pushing deep into Stiles' mouth as he emptied into the condom, shudders wracking him. "Fuck."

Stiles nursed him through it, taking all the abuse with a filthy moan. Derek had never known a guy love giving head so much, but Stiles' reddened mouth was stretched in a wide smile when he pulled back. "Perfect. Let's get you to bed, hm?"

And this was new, too. Most people assumed with Derek's build that he wanted to take the lead, but there was Stiles helping get the condom off, finding the bin, helping Derek properly out of his pants and briefs and getting him toward the bedroom. Derek thought that maybe he could get used to this, basking in his afterglow as Stiles undressed and urged him back on the bed.

Derek couldn't really track events very well after that, but somehow he ended up on his bed, naked, with a predatory Stiles between his thighs.

"I wanna see your face," Stiles said, meeting Derek's eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Derek agreed, but he'd probably have agreed to anything right then. He was still glowing from his first orgasm as Stiles reached between his legs and pushed his fingers back inside Derek. The expression on his face was intense, but Derek couldn't really read it. He reached lazily to touch Stiles' warm cheek, and Stiles' smile in response lit the room.

"Okay?" Stiles asked him, and he was up to three fingers now.

Derek snorted. "You don't have to ask me if everything's okay, Stiles."

Stiles shrugged one shoulder, crooking his fingers. "You aren't so easy to read. I wanna get it right or you won't invite me back."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Not a onetime thing then, huh?"

Stiles withdrew his fingers, slinking up between Derek's thighs and pumping Derek's half hard cock a couple of times. "No way, dude. I can already tell I'm going to want this all the time."

Derek's breath caught a bit and he pulled his knees to his chest as Stiles rolled a condom over himself and got in position. Derek couldn't resist a husky tease. "Just this?"

Stiles grinned at him, almost wolfish, and pressed inside with a low groan. "Mm, maybe we could talk between rounds."

Derek hissed softly as Stiles bottomed out, balls resting against his ass. He'd forgotten how good this could be, gotten too busy with work and had too few approaches by anyone thinking he'd want to bottom. It felt amazing.

"Mm." Derek met Stiles' gaze. "Show me what you got; I'll tell you if I fancy talking again."

Stiles chuckled roughly, pulling back so his cock dragged against Derek's inner walls until only the head remained inside. "You like it hard?"

"Go for it," said Derek.

Stiles flashed him that grin again and thrust back in obligingly hard. It almost rocked Derek up the bed, the force in Stiles' wiry body taking him by surprise.

Derek clenched around him, feeling him deep. This was exactly what he wanted. "More."

"You got it," Stiles gasped, and then he was really going to town. The air filled with their panted breathing, the slapping sound of flesh against flesh, the creak of the bed with the violence of their movements.

Derek took the opportunity to drink in Stiles' expression: his blown pupils, his red gaping mouth, the sweat damping his hairline. He was still fucking gorgeous. And then he was pushing Derek's knees closer to his chest, surging up with the change of angle and Derek was seeing stars.

He felt like a goddamn teenager as he felt his second orgasm building so soon, that tight ache inside of him as all his muscles trembled. The consolation was that Stiles must have been feeling it, too, because his thrusts were increasingly sloppy and disjointed.

"Close," Stiles gasped, worming a hand between them to jerk Derek off.

It was all Derek needed, a couple of pumps and he was coming, and Stiles was swearing about how tight he was, driving into him to the hilt and shuddering through his own orgasm, too.

Derek was utterly and completely wrecked, a stupid grin on his face as he lay there with Stiles slumped over him, still buried inside.

"So how'd I do?" Stiles asked, all smug and satisfied. "Fancy talking again?"

Derek glanced at him, admiring the way his long lashes fanned against his skin. "Mm, sounds good. Maybe you can convince me some more tonight first?"

Stiles laughed. "Be my pleasure, dude. Owe you for all those wrecked samples."

"I'll try and find it in my heart to forgive you," Derek agreed, shifting a bit beneath Stiles.

"I appreciate that." Stiles eased out of him, flopping beside Derek and pulling him close. "Maybe we can order some takeout?"

"Yeah," Derek agreed, smiling as Stiles wreathed an arm around his waist.

He'd been right, Stiles was trouble. But he was Derek's kind of trouble. And he was looking forward to getting a lot more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
